


Kissing at Crime Scenes

by Scarletfern



Series: Tumblr stuff [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jeller, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/pseuds/Scarletfern
Summary: "Sounds like you're just trying to come up with reasons to make out with your wife at a crime scene."
Relationships: Jane Doe/Kurt Weller
Series: Tumblr stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Kissing at Crime Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> for @holidayblindspot day 19

Jane looked up as Kurt neared, the crunch of the snow beneath his feet signaling his approach.

“Are the CSIs done yet? It’s freezing out here.” She shivered, crossing her arms across her body in a last ditch effort to maintain some body heat. They had arrived at the scene just ahead of the forensics unit and had been instructed to remain outside until all evidence had been collected. That’s right. Outside. In the snow.

He shook his head. “I warned you not to leave your jacket in the car again. Here, take mine.”

She rolled her eyes as she accepted the article of clothing. “I didn’t realize we’d have to stand out here for so long.” She continued to shiver.

“Maybe if I kiss you, you’ll feel warmer?” he suggested, stepping closer with a smile.

She raised her eyebrows teasingly. “Sounds like you’re just trying to come up with reasons to make out with your wife at a crime scene.”

“Maybe I am,” he replied, gazing at her with affection.

“I’ll allow it,” she said, closing the remaining distance between them. As she melted into his warm embrace, he gently tipped her chin back with his thumb and kissed her.

“Warmer?” he asked, drawing back slightly.

“Hmmm. I might need one more, just to be sure,” Jane replied in mock seriousness.

“Yes ma’am.”

Just as he pulls her into a deeper kiss, they’re interrupted by a flustered crime scene technician.

“Uh, excuse me… um, Agent Weller, Agent Doe? I hate to interrupt, but they’re ready for you inside.”


End file.
